ABISMO
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Rick Sánchez ha mirado desde hace mucho tiempo el abismo, a veces pareciera perderse en su infinita oscuridad, pero después de ese día simplemente decidió dejarse caer. Alerta de Contenido:Referencias explicitas a drogas, sexo, violencia explicita. Spoilers 3ra Temporada, One Shot.


**ABISMO**

Por: EliceBcest

" _Todo hombre se parece a su dolor"_

André Malraux

Era de noche, de cuantas noches habían pasado no estaba seguro, podía ver unas cuantas estrellas tintineando entre el smog de la ciudad, esas estrellas a las cuales siempre añoro llegar. Dejo escapar un carcajada mientras se ponía boca arriba, se reía porque esa no era la primera vez que recobraba el sentido en un callejón, rodeado de basura podrida, cubierto de su vómito, de su sangre y completamente intoxicado, reía porque pese a todo esa vez era diferente. Que más daba que ese lugar apestara a mierda y orines, que él fuera un asco, no importaba si en ese lugar moría, él era únicamente un asqueroso despojo, que más daba si ya nada valía la pena.

Su cuerpo no respondía, al menos no como él quisiera, se arrastró lentamente, hizo lo mejor que pudo y se recargó contra la pared, volvió a mirar al cielo, a ver esas estrellas, no pudo evitarlo dejo escapar un grito de sus pulmones. Gritaba, gritaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, porque dolía, maldita sea sí que dolía. Deseaba que todo fuera un sueño, una jodida pesadilla, que fuera un mal viaje producto de una de sus drogas, que fuera algo con lo que él pudiera lidiar.

Eso era, esos siete años de su vida tenían que ser una mentira, jamás existieron, eran únicamente una especie de experimento, si, así debía era, de otra manera cómo podría seguir, cómo lo haría sin ellas. Cerró los ojos y se permitió volver a pensar en ellas.

No existía nada espectacular en cómo conoció a Dianne, era un chica linda que trabaja en el restaurante donde solía comer, la había visto un par de veces, otras tantas sus miradas se habían cruzado y ambos sonreían. Cuando finalmente se atrevió a pedirle su número no esperaba nada realmente, se alegró que este llegara junto a la cuenta. Citas normales, largos paseos, tontas películas románticas, comidas al aire libre, pero todo con ella parecía maravilloso, consideraba que era un pensamiento bastante estúpido proviniendo de él, pero con Dianne todo lucia diferente, era como si un microuniverso se creara cada vez que tocaba sus manos o cuando besaba sus labios. Eran las reacciones orgánicas del cuerpo jugando en su contra, si eso tenía que ser, porque eso es el amor, una simple reacción química del cerebro, sin embargo su corazón se aceleraba tal sólo con mirarla. Entonces le mostró lo que a Rick tanto le apasionaba, tal vez esperando la reacción de otros más, ligera sorpresa para después caer en el hastío, recuerda como sus ojos se iluminaron, como con cada pequeño experimento que le mostraba su entusiasmo aumentaba, como escuchó cada una de sus palabras, incluso hizo preguntas, y esa sonrisa cuando por fin le pidió que fuera su novia.

Una vez más siente el calor de su piel, el sabor de sus besos, cada sensación del cuerpo de Dianne, revive en su mente la primera vez que estuvieron juntos, lo recuerda y lo siente de nuevo, volviendo a desear que nada de eso sea verdad. Poco tiempo después se casan, y ahí está la enorme sonrisa de ella cuando le dice que van a ser padres, revive la alegría de estrecharla entre sus brazos, y de prometerle que nunca dejara. Su pecho duele, no puede respirar, lo agobia recordar esa felicidad. Llega Beth a sus recuerdos, esa hermosa cara regordeta, esos enormes y hermosos ojos azules como los de su madre, se ve a sí mismo sosteniéndola por primera vez, atrapa su dedo meñique con su pequeña mano, la siente sujetarse a él, Rick le susurra que la amara toda la vida.

Comparte su vida, su historia, su pasado y Dianne lo acepta, ahora los tres seguirán adelante porque después de todo ahora son una familia. Pasan los años falta un mes para que Beth cumpla cinco años, las mira de reojo mientras juegan en la sala, la mira, observa cada uno de sus gestos y no puede evitar sonreír, él es feliz, tan feliz como nunca pensó que lo sería. Ya no necesita más, no existe otra cosa que pudiera desear. Trabaja en la cochera como tantas veces lo ha hecho, busca perfeccionar la teletrasportación, tal vez tenga un uso práctico, espera que traiga tiempo y dinero para sus chicas.

Hace la prueba una vez más, pero esta vuelve a fallar, piensa en volver a revisar sus cálculos. De repente ve ese verdoso resplandor, la luz que mirara por mucho tiempo cada vez que cierre los ojos. Ahora hay alguien frente a él, pero es alguien no es más que mismo, la sorpresa se desvanece rápido, después de todo el conoce a la perfección la teoría del multiuniverso y las múltiples dimensiones.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Pero si somos nosotros –comienza a hablar su otra versión, es extraño, no deja de ser el, pero al mismo tiempo es completamente distinto. -¿Sabes cuál es la peor parte de inventar la teletrasportación? –Rick lo observa con intriga, se conoce a sí mismo, sabe que tiene una razón para estar ahí. –De repente, puedes viajar por toda la galaxia –lo sigue escuchando hablar. –Y lo primero que aprendes es que tú eres el último sujeto en inventar la teletrasportación. Por suerte para ti, estas a punto de inventar algo mucho, mucho más poderoso –esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de Rick, ¿qué podría inventar que fuera más grande que la teletrasportación?

-¿Qué? –pregunta incrédulo, y encuentra la respuesta de la cual se arrepentiría todo su vida, sin embargo sus ojos se fijan en la extraña "arma" que le muestra el otro Rick.

-Imagina hacer todo lo que quieras y saltar a una línea de tiempo donde tú nunca lo hiciste. Imagina ir a donde quieras, donde nadie pueda detenerte. –Rick entiende a lo que se refiere, y se pregunta en su interior si realmente es capaz de crear eso, pero él lo sabe, no es la duda de su propio intelecto, jamás será eso. Son ellas, es pensar en su esposa e hija, nunca las dejaría atrás, ahora tenía todo, era feliz, él simplemente no quería perder.

-Suena solitario –esa fue su respuesta, no existía una mejor que definiera lo que pensaba. Rick sabía lo que era estar solo antes de conocer a Dianne, su pasado era una mierda, sin embargo ahora tenía una familia que lo amaba, la soledad simplemente no existía.

-¿Solitario? Viejo, te tienes a ti mismo. La infinidad de ti. Es una fiesta sin parar, donde todos los invitados son personas que nos gustan –el otro Rick seguía hablando, tal vez era este quien no entendía todo lo que ahora tenía, todo eso a lo que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar. – ¿Crees que es genial ser la persona más lista de la tierra? Pues una vez que te demos esta tecnología, te convertirás en la persona más lista en todo el universo concebible. El Rick infinito, un Dios.

-Ah, paso –se formó una sonrisa sincera en su rostro. ¿Infinito? ¿Dios? Tal vez en otro tiempo o como lo veía en ese preciso momento en otra dimensión, él no lo quería, no lo necesitaba, en la sala de esa pequeña casa se encontraba todo lo que deseaba.

-¿Disculpa? Bro, los Rick's, no "pasan" esto. ¿Quién te crees que eres? –pudo ver como la expresión del otro Rick cambio.

-Una clase diferente de Rick supongo –hubiera deseado responder con cierta lógica, con más argumentos, pero lo creía innecesario.

-Bueno, ¿veremos cuánto dura esto? –a sus espaldas resplandeció una vez más esa luz verdosa y se halló nuevamente solo en el garaje.

-Escuche ruidos de ciencia ficción. ¿Creaste una ruptura? –al verla supo que no se había equivocado.

-Algo así. Sólo tome un buen momento para mirar dentro de mí, y no creo que esto de la ciencia me dé resultados –sí, era maravilloso estar a su lado. No podía dejar de amar a Dianne mucho menos a Beth.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal si busco a Beth y vamos por helado? –cómo vivir sin esa sonrisa.

-Esa, Dianne, es la idea más grandiosa que se ha hecho en esté garaje –porque sin duda la mejor idea que podía existir en todo el jodido universo. Fue hasta su auto,tomó su bata para arrojarla a la cajuela, tal y como se lo dijo a su esposa la ciencia no era para él, no dejaba de ser un genio podría arreglárselas de otra manera.

-Vamos chicas, el helado se va a derretir –tocó el claxon para apresurarlas y poder dejar todo eso atrás y simplemente continuar.

De la nada el brillo verdoso apareció, un ligero sonido lleno el lugar y después ya no hubo nada. La explosión cubrió el lugar, todo estaba en ruinas, le costó un momento entender lo que paso, se arrastró fuera del vehículo como pudo. Comenzó a buscar entre los escombros, podían seguir vivas, tal vez podía salvarlas, pero al llegar al levantar los últimos pedazos del techo cayó de rodillas en el piso.

La mayoría de los seres vivos en el universo son orgánicos, un conjunto de células y tejidos que se van complejizando hasta lograr un ser completo, con órganos que realizan funciones específicas, lo cual les permite realizar acciones como comer o respirar para funcionar eficientemente, pero son frágiles, demasiado frágiles, en un simple instante se vuelven un masa sanguinolenta, llenos de fluidos asquerosos y nauseabundos, trozos de carne que separados ya no sirven para nada, convertidos únicamente en una repugnante mancha marrón en el piso. Eso eran Dianne y Beth, sólo una mancha en el suelo.

Sus manos estaban llenas de esos pedazos de carne, de sangre, y de sus propias lágrimas. Ahora esa extraña mezcla orgánica eran su esposa e hija, permaneció un par de minutos viendo sus manos, dejando que su llanto fluyera libremente, estaba roto, hecho mil pedazos, ya nada importaba, ya nada tenía sentido. Todo está lleno eventos al azar, nada tiene significado, nada realmente importa, ni siquiera el mismo, lo más racional hubiera sido levantarse, sacudirse la ropa, lavarse las manos y continuar, sin embargo el Rick de esa dimensión, el que por alguna cuestión ridícula de moda usaba pantalones azules no estaba dispuesto a olvidar. Ahora estaba lleno de ira, de una rabia infinita, que aceleraba su corazón y su cerebro, lo encontraría, y lo haría pagar, no se detendría hasta arrancarle la vida al Rick que había hecho todo esto, no él no se detendría.

Comenzó a hacer los cálculos, los repetía mil veces dentro de su cabeza, ese otro Rick le dijo que era capaz de inventarlo. Hizo a un lado un poco más de los escombros y continuo, estaba cerca, lo sentía con cada ecuación matemática, todo varios de sus materiales, cada uno tenía un objetivo, únicamente un giro más y estuvo listo.

Ahí quedaron escritas en el suelo las tres líneas matemáticas que separarían su mi vida como un hombre normal y su vida como un fantasma sin sentimientos para siempre.

Dio el primer disparo, una vez más sonreía, el fulgor verdoso estaba frente a él. Iría por el Hijo de Puta que había asesinado a su familia, lo destrozaría con sus propias manos, no lo pensó ni un segundo fue corriendo y atravesó el portal.

* * *

Un fuerte viento que lo hizo temblar de frío lo trajo una vez más a la realidad, fueron horas minutos quién sabe, sobre todo no importa. Sigue recargado con la mirada vacía, su boca sabe a mierda, sus nudillos están llenos de heridas y sangre coagulada, su cuerpo sigue doliendo, su estómago ruge, al parecer no puedes mantenerte vivo a base de drogas y alcohol, claro está que él no quiere mantenerse vivo. Vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con la esperanza de no volverlos a abrir, lo cierra e intenta apagar su mente, pero los recuerdos vuelven una vez más.

* * *

Lo había cruzado, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su equivocación. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué el Rick viajero estuviera del otro lado? Sí que era idiota, seguía furioso, pero esa furia fue cediendo poco a poco al asombro, frente a sus ojos estaba lo que jamás había visto. Un enorme valle de tonos anaranjados, podía ver unas gigantescas criaturas que se arrastraban lentamente, para comisquear lo que parecía una especie de planta violeta, todo aquello escapa y por mucho a cualquier libro de ciencia ficción, todo era para él. En eso tenía razón el Rick viajero, era imposible que existiera la vuelta atrás cuando se había abierto un universo de posibilidades. Sintió nauseas, acaso no era tan diferente de los demás como creía, pero ahí estaban todas esas maravillas expandiendo el horizonte de su mente. Siguió investigando un poco más el lugar, pensando y analizando cada una de sus fallas, por ahora su arma portal era bastante rudimentaria, debía de encontrar la manera de localizar al Rick viajero, en ese primitivo lugar no encontraría los componentes necesarios para las mejoras necesarias. Además desconocía tanto, seguía recordando las palabras del otro Rick, sí que le jodia darse cuenta de que era el último en crear una infinidad de cosas, era necesario perfeccionar el arma portal, pero de dónde obtener los materiales y la ayuda. La respuesta fue simple, estuvo siempre en sí mismo, buscaría la infinidad de si, él encontraría otro Rick.

* * *

Le tomó más tiempo del que hubiera deseado, pero al mismo tiempo fue aprendiendo de cada dimensión, de cada planeta, de cada nueva raza o especie que conocía. Sin embargo no encontró ni la tecnología, ni los conocimientos necesarios para perfeccionar el arma portal, estaba harto, cansado, hambriento, tantas cosas, era el último disparo. A la dimensión que fuera tenía que encontrar la manera de recargar el arma, inhalo profundamente y dio un paso hacia dentro. Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más la sorpresa se apoderaba de ellos, estaba exactamente en su cochera, sólo que esta estaba como si no hubiera pasado nada, y mirándolo con cierto recelo se encontraba otra de sus versiones.

-Al parecer la creación del arma portal tiene ciertas variaciones de tiempo dependiendo de la dimensión –dijo el otro Rick mientras lo observaba. –Pero tampoco es un tiempo relativamente considerable, técnicamente podría decir que es casi un descubrimiento simultaneo. Al parecer sí que todos somos iguales.

-Te equivocas –hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento. –Él y yo nunca seremos iguales –al terminar de decir esto simplemente se desmayó.

Una luz se colaba entre sus pupilas, era realmente molesta, pero sus parpados se fueron abriendo. Una vez más estuvo en un sitio familiar, estaba recostado en el sillón de su sala, mirando directamente la luz del foco.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –su propia voz lo hizo voltear.

-Necesito ayuda –respondió sentándose en el sofá.

-Piensas que por ser yo te diré automáticamente sí, si realmente eres un Rick conoces mi respuesta –dijo su otra versión sin vacilar.

-Lo sé, no esperaba menos de mí mismo. Por lo que tengo algo que ofrecerte a cambio de tu ayuda –decía Rick arrojándole un pequeño cristal a las manos.

-Ese es Crystal Time –ahora estaba sonriendo.

-Sé lo que es –contestó el otro Rick. -¿Pero cómo diablos lo conseguiste?

-¿Acaso eso importa? –fue lo que pudo decir. –Tengo más serán tuyos si aceptas ayudarme.

-¡Mierda! –seguía mirando el cristal. –Por supuesto que lo haré, estos "nenes" son una gran recompensa.

-¿Todo está bien cariño? –por un momento su mente dejo de funcionar, ahí estaba ella, estaba frente a él con la misma sonrisa, con los mismo ojos llenos de amor, pero esos ojos no lo miraban, jamás lo volverían a ver.

-Si Dianne, tengo que hacer unas cosas con mi invitado. Porque no vas con Beth por un helado –dijo el otro Rick para tranquilizar a su esposa.

-¡No! –gritó desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Ambos lo miraron desconcertados, no pudo disimular su sonrojo. –No es necesario, trabajaremos en el garaje.

-Me parece una buena idea la del helado, y traeré un poco para ambos. Supongo que serán dos de Ron –decía sonriente.

-Esa es mi chica –respondió el otro Rick lanzándole un beso a su esposa.

En cuanto se quedaron solos el otro Rick volteó a verlo, ambos eran la misma persona sí que no le fue difícil averiguar que estaba ocultando algo.

-Habla –su voz sonaba bastante dura. –Porque no me trago el cuento que llegaste aquí por pura casualidad, además trayendo "Crystal Time" y dármelos por un poco de ayuda.

-¿Cómo pudiste inventar el arma portal? –le preguntó Rick directamente.

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? –decía su otra versión con la misma seriedad.

-Sólo respóndeme –fue lo que dijo Sánchez.

El otro Rick únicamente hizo un sonido de aprobación y decidió hablar. –Mi trabajo de teletrasportación estaba parado, no podía avanzar, no encontraba la falla en mi teoría. Hasta que me di cuenta que mi error era pensar en la teletrasportación como el límite, debía de haber más, mucho más que eso. Así que replantee toda mi investigación y encontré la fórmula para romper la limitantes entre las realidades.

-¿Cómo pudiste regresar a tu dimensión? –volvía preguntar Rick.

-Me imagino que de la misma manera que tú, o al menos ya tienes una hipótesis de las singularidades de las dimensiones. Cada una tiene una huella, eso es lo que les permite existir, dos dimensiones totalmente iguales son insostenibles, por más insignificante que sea esa diferencia es lo que le permite existir sin romper el tiempo y el espacio.

-Tienes razón, ya lo había teorizado –busco dentro de su camisa y sacó una vieja libreta. –Aquí está todo lo necesario para el rastreo y clasificación de las dimensiones.

Su otra versión la tomó rápidamente, la hojeo varias veces, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. -¡Mierda! ¡Con una jodida mierda! ¡Esto es impresionante! Yo había comenzado a trabajar en una mejora de mi prototipo, pero esta lo lleva a otro nivel. Cualquier Rick podrá viajar de dimensión en dimensión, de realidad en realidad, y toda la información quedara almacena, podrás ir y regresar sin ningún problema además de en un maldito segundo.

-Para construir esto necesito tu ayuda, conseguí algunos materiales en las dimensiones en las que he estado, pero ninguna tenía la tecnología o la ayuda necesaria para fabricarla –contestó Rick mirándolo fijamente.

-Está bien, te ayudare con la condición de quedarme con todos los planos que hagamos, los "Crystal Time", pero sobre todo me dirás porque necesitas con tanta desesperación construir esto –decía el Rick de esa dimensión estirando la mano como señal de aprobación.

-Es un trato –Rick estrechó la mano de sí mismo.

El trabajo fue más lento de lo que hubiera deseado, pero había todavía muchos factores que ninguno de los Rick's consideró, como una fuente de energía duradera o cómo se catalogarían las dimensiones según su singularidad. Para Rick las noches sin sueño eran cotidianas, el alcohol regresó como su compañero permanente de su vida, se repetía una y otra vez que de esa manera su mente permanecía templada, enfocada, podía continuar trabajando. Sin embargo la realidad era otra, cada vez que las veía, escuchaba su risa lejana, cuando comía algo preparado por Dianne, incluso la paleta que le había regalado Beth, lo hacían desear morir. Desagarraban tan profundamente su corazón, que todo lo demás comenzaba a fallar, eran la visión de ellas, pero al mismo tiempo sabría que nunca lo serían, que ellas de alguna forma era un espejismo, el recordatorio permanente de lo que había perdido, pero al mismo tiempo de la falta de significado. Más de una vez fantaseo con matar a su otra versión, quién lo sabría, nadie, podía fingir que se marchó y tomar el lugar del otro Rick, tendría una vez más a su familia. Seguir en esa nueva dimensión, fingir que nada había pasado, por qué en realidad él no era nada importante, tampoco lo eran ellas, las encontraría mil veces de ser necesario, repitiendo una y otra vez la vida que deseó, pero él lo sabría, él sabría que ellas en realidad no eran ni su Beth ni Dianne, y eso lo hacía caer más y más en el abismo, no recordaba cuanto tocó tan cerca la locura, lo más probable es que realmente estuviera loco.

Dos semanas, dos semanas tan eternas, pero por fin lo habían conseguido, ahora únicamente restaban probarla. Estaban dando los últimos detalles al arma portal, después de eso cada uno seguirá su camino.

-Está listo –dijo Rick tomado el arma entre sus manos y apunto hacia el otro Rick.

-¡Hazlo! –decía este mientras sonreía.

Apuntó el arma y esta desplegó una especie de escáner, un ligero pitido mostró en una mini pantalla un número. –E-618 –decía para sí mismo.

Rick E-618 fue rápidamente hasta el otro para mirarlo con sus propios ojos, lo habían logrado ahora podría desplazarse por todo el multiuniverso sin ninguna preocupación, al menos de localización.

-¡Somos el Hijo de Puta más inteligente se cualquier universo! –decía eufórico E-618, de un solo movimiento le quito el arma a Rick e hizo lo mismo.

-C-137 ¡Esa es tu dimensión! ¡Viejo esto es increíble! –seguía la euforia en Rick E-618.

C-137, C-137, repetía únicamente en su mente, esa era su dimensión, sin embargo no estuvo del todo seguro si es que en realidad hubiera querido saberlo.

-Ahora sólo falta probar el mecanismo de ubicación –pudo por un momento salir de su estupor.

-¡Gezzzzhhh! Es verdad, después de eso podemos ser unos malditos Dioses –esas palabras enfurecieron a Rick.

-¡¿De qué mierdas sirve ser un PUTO DIOS?! –dijo casi gritando, se alegró que la Dianne y Beth de esa dimensión no se encontraran en casa.

E-618 lo miró fijamente, a veces no entendía a ese Rick, lo cual era estúpido si se partía del hecho de que eran la misma persona.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –le preguntó directamente.

Rick no supo que decir, creía saberlo, pero después de esas dos semanas, del tiempo en que paso vagando entre dimensiones no estaba seguro. No podía negar el hecho de sentirse "Feliz" al darse cuenta de todo lo que podía crear. Entonces encontraba dentro de su cabeza las palabras del Rick viajero, era verdad ningún Rick que viera todas esas posibilidades se quedaría, dejaría todo por un idiota familia, no cuando las posibilidades son infinitas.

-No lo sé –tal vez podía ser sincero consigo mismo literalmente. – ¡Mierda! Creí que lo hacía por venganza, pero ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada.

-¿Venganza? –repitió E-618.

-¡Tú no lo entenderías! ¡Tú lo tienes todo! –de nuevo gritaba. Tuvo que morder sus labios para no romperse.

-¡Vaya que eres idiota! –E-618 sujetó su brazo y disparó el arma portal, en un segundo se encontraban en otra dimensión.

Todo era fantástico, parecía estar cubierto de oscuridad, pero la vida que lo habitaba era de colores neón, tan vividos, tan extraordinarios, moviéndose alrededor de ellos en una extraña danza, después simplemente se alejaron y continuaron son su simples existencias.

-Lo vez, para ellos no significamos nada. Somos únicamente un evento aleatorio, no hemos afectado su existencia simplemente continúan, porque así es. Todo es más grande que nosotros y al mismo tiempo igual de insignificante, ¿qué lo tengo todo? Puede ser, pero todo nunca será suficiente para Rick Sánchez, lo sabes verdad ya que tú también eres Rick Sánchez–al hacer esto lo miró. –Nunca será suficiente porque siempre sabremos que hay algo más allá afuera, y querremos ir tras ello. Somos una mierda egoísta que únicamente piensa en sí mismo, yo que hemos conseguido juntos no es porque sintiera un ápice de misericordia por ti, fue para conseguir esto –decía señalando el lugar que los rodeaba. –Tampoco tienes que fingir, esto también fue por tu beneficio, ahora podrás ir a dónde lo desees y encontrar lo que buscas. Mejor aún puedes quedarte –esas palabras paralizaron a Rick.

-He visto como las miras, visto dentro de ti –dejó escapar una risa socarrona. –Después de todo eres yo.

Continuó hablando. –No sé qué carajos le hayan ocurrido a tu Dianne o a tu Beth, pero tampoco me importa una mierda. Puedo conseguir otras mejores, piensa en todas las posibilidades –decía mirando a lo lejos.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves? –decía gritando mientras se iba contra él. – ¡Son tu esposa e hija! ¡Ellas te aman!

El otro Rick reía mientras se levantaba del suelo. –No puedes engañarme, dime acaso nunca pensaste en dejarla.

Rick se quedó helado, por más que quisiera negarlo lo había pensado y no una sino muchas veces. En ocasiones se sentía frustrado, no entendía porque no podía avanzar en su investigación, miraba a su alrededor y se sentía asfixiado, no es que no amara a Dianne y ha Beth, era una sensación que permanecía en su pecho de manera permanente, él necesitaba su libertad.

-Tienes razón –decía Rick mientras apretaba sus manos en contra de su cara. –Tienes toda la maldita razón, soy un Hijo de Puta, un miserable egoísta. ¿Cómo regresar atrás después de lo que he visto?

-No se puede, no hay retorno. Esa es nuestra naturaleza –dijo E-618 mientras golpeaba directamente a C-137. – ¡Esa es nuestra maldita naturaleza!

Rick permaneció tirado en el piso riendo como desquitado, repitiendo sin cesar. -¡Es nuestra maldita naturaleza!

Regresaron sin complicaciones a la E-618, Rick cumplió con lo acordado, le entrego todos los planos para que este pudiera construir su propia arma portal.

-Una cosa más entes de que te marches –decía E-618 mientras le entregaba el arma portal. –Te das cuenta que las posibilidades son infinitas, a quien buscas puede estar en cualquier dimensión, te podría tomar toda la vida encontrarlo, y aunque así fuera qué sentido tiene.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que debo hacer –contestó con determinación.

-Porque no te quedas, podemos buscar a otros Rick's y crear algo mucho más grande. A este punto estoy seguro que ya has tenido roces con la Federación Galáctica, son como una patada en las bolas, podemos aniquilarlos rápidamente –dijo Rick E-618 con una extraña y auténtica sinceridad.

-No gracias, lo último que quiero es tener algo que ver con el PENDEJO más grande de todo el jodido universo, y estoy seguro que ese somos todos nosotros.

-No puedo discutir con eso –el otro Rick le hizo un gesto de aprobación y simplemente le dio la espalda para comenzar con la fabricación de su propia arma portal.

Fue una elección aleatoria, ya que en las mayoría de las dimensiones existía un Rick, pudo reducir su búsqueda a todo aquel que no fuera "humano", no tenía sentido buscar en dimensiones donde fuera un jodido pez o un puto lagarto. Así comenzó esa travesía, seguía conociendo a más de sí mismo, a más de ellas, siempre felices y sonrientes, eso seguía haciendo mierda su cabeza.

* * *

Dos malditos años, había pasado vagando dos malditos años, y no lo había podido encontrar, cuando estaba seguro de que por fin se acercaba resultaba ser una simple ilusión, pocas eran las pistas, los miles de Rick's que había conocido no eran cooperadores pero tampoco tenían lealtad, así que bastaba con poner sus vidas en peligro para que hablaran, pero nadie lo conocía. Las distintas criaturas y habitantes de los planetas que recorría le daban más pistas después de todo un humano no era algo común, pero siempre que encontraba al Rick resultaba ser otro, si al menos tuviera la dimensión de la que provenía.

Necesitaba el más ínfimo rastro para poder localizar, pero de dónde lo podía conseguir, súbitamente algo hizo "clic" en su cabeza. Era mucho el tiempo que transcurrió, pero el arma portal dejaba microfracturas en la dimensión a la que llevaba, no eran muy grandes lo cual permitía no alterar dicha realidad, pero ese pequeño rompimiento era rastreable. Actualmente estaba en la B-330, la cual resultó una total pérdida de tiempo, ya que encontró a un Rick femenino, era el primero que conocía y al parecer era una versión aún más insoportable que cualquier Rick masculino que hubiera conocido. Lo bueno es que era igual de engreída que cualquier otro Rick, por lo que pudo obtener un aparato portátil para ver las distintas realidades sin necesidad de viajar a esa dimensión, tal vez uniendo la tecnología del arma portal y de visor podía encontrar al Rick viajero. Miró por un largo rato la pistola, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para programarla, aun no podía regresar a ese lugar, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo.

* * *

De nuevo estuvo ahí, su portal se abrió justamente a mitad de la sala, todo parecía igual, únicamente estaba cubierto de una gran capa de polvo, nadie había estado ahí en mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón que nunca comprendió recorrió la que fue su casa, subió las escaleras, fue hasta la habitación de Beth, ahí estaba todo, después fue a la que alguna vez fue suya y de Dianne, también seguía igual incluso estaban sus viejas pantuflas en el borde de la cama. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, que se hubiera negado a avanzar hasta que ellas volvieran, hasta que se restaurara todo lo perdido. Caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de la cochera, en la pared se encontraban colgando unas cuantas cintas amarillas, no entendió bien porque, tuvo que acercarse a estas y verlas de cerca, no era sencillo ya que sin que se diera cuenta había oscurecido, la sujetó entre sus manos y leyó una la vieja leyenda que era por muchos conocida "NO PASAR".

Abrió la puerta rompiendo todas las cintas, la cochera estaba en un estado similar, lleno de esas asquerosas cintas, de algunos números marcados en el piso, ninguna de sus cosas estaba, parecía haber sido limpiado. ¿Cómo es que no lo pensó antes? Las personas de su dimensión vieron la explosión, todo lo que había pasado, que había pasado después eso si lo desconocía completamente.

Regresó dentro de la casa, se dejó caer en el viejo sofá, necesitaba un momento para templar su cabeza, para conectar sus neuronas, para que todo volviera a andar. Puso su cabeza entre sus piernas, respiraba agitadamente, sus pulmones de vaciaban lentamente, en medio de esa oscuridad, pudo ver debajo del sillón lo que parecía un viejo periódico, lo levantó. Uso el brillo del arma como una especie de lámpara, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando leyó el encabezado. "Madre e hija son halladas muertas", siguió leyendo aunque su llanto no le permitía hacerlo bien, primero lo catalogaron como un accidente, pero al no encontrar rastros del cuerpo de Rick junto a los despojos de su familia, la policía lo clasificó como homicidio, un homicidio del cual era señalado como culpable. Vio que fecha del diario era de casi un año atrás, la nota terminaba pidiendo información de su paradero e incluso ofreciendo una recompensa.

La resonancia dentro de su cabeza se hizo más fuerte, el zumbido crecía y crecía, todo de repente daba vueltas, su respiración se cortó por completo, las imágenes de esos años juntos estaban ahí todas de golpe, haciendo corto circuito, dejándolo sin posibilidad de nada. Gritó de manera desesperada, se levantó, fue corriendo directamente hacia la pared y estrelló su cabeza, una vez, dos veces, tres veces, hasta que la sangre cubrió sus ojos, hasta caer de rodillas, hasta cubrirse por completo de oscuridad.

Entonces el vacío dentro de él creció en esa oscuridad, se hizo infinito, lleno de tinieblas, miedo y dolor, rompiéndolo en millones de fragmentos, porque después de todo eso también era parte de Rick Sánchez. Era el abismo inmenso que siempre estuvo ahí, por momentos acallado, llenado con falsa ilusión de la felicidad, con la esperanza de la normalidad. Si, el abismo que estaría ahí para siempre, recordándole quien era, de lo que nunca podría escapar. Era la mitad de la madrugada cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se dirigió hasta el baño, encontró gracioso que todavía hubiera agua corriente pero no luz eléctrica, enjuagó su cara hasta que la sangre no era tan evidente, regresó una vez más a su habitación. Encontró en una vieja caja su ropa de cuando tenía unos veinticinco, sacó una vieja playera negra, unos viejos jeans así como una ya gastadas botas, se cambió de ropa, guardo su entre sus ropas el arma portal. Fue directamente a la cocina tenía que hacer otra cosa antes de marcharse, busco varias químicos comunes, los mezcló, roció toda la sala, únicamente basto un pequeño cerillo para que todo ardiera. Se quedó mirando por un segundo la puerta, las llamas avanzaban rápidamente, esa puerta parecía el borde del abismo, caminó hasta ella, giró la perilla, y se dejó caer, caer hasta el fondo del abismo.

* * *

Drogas, alcohol, sexo con cualquier desconocido que le invitara un trago. El sabor permanente a vomito en su boca, a sangre, a semen, sus pensamientos confusos, las palabras que se arrastraban en sus labios. Esa era su vida llena de sin sentido, de la nada, de flotar confuso entre la oscuridad, únicamente para despertar y seguir con la misma rutina, buscar un motel de mala muerte o allanar una casa, conseguir un poco de plata para continuar. Mirar sus brazos llenos de moretones, encontrar un nuevo lugar para inyectarse, vaciar media botella de Vodka de un sólo trago. Entrar a un bar de mala muerte, hacer una mamada en el baño por un par de billetes o por un trago, pagar una prostituta de la cual ni siquiera importa su edad. Caer, simplemente seguir cayendo.

* * *

Ese día comenzó como muchos otros, lo echaron del Motel, le gritó unas cuantas obscenidades al encargado, puso unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa sucia, y salió del lugar. Llegó a una vieja gasolinera, entró al baño, se enjuago ligeramente el rostro, sonrió un poco para sí mismo, sí que daba asco, más bien se daba tanto asco, busco en la bolsa una playera medianamente limpia, la que llevaba puesta la botó. Entro a uno de los baños, trabo la puerta, recargo la cabeza contra la pared y se quedó dormido, unas cuantas horas después los golpes constantes en la puerta lo hicieron despertarse, recogió sus cosas, no le importo ninguna de las cosas que le decía el encargado de la gasolinera, solamente siguió caminando. Sacó su vieja chaqueta de cuero, y lo demás lo tiró en un a un lado de la calle.

Entró a un viejo bar de mala muerte, pidió unos cuantos tragos, la noche transcurría densa, liquida, diluyéndose lentamente. Alguien se sentó junto a él, comenzó a acariciar su pierna, volteo a ver quién era, le dio una ligera sonrisa sarcástica al tipo. Este pago su cuenta y le hizo un ligero gesto de que lo siguiera al baño, se levantó lentamente y fue tras él, dentro del baño el sujeto simplemente lo jalo del choker y comenzó a besarlo. Eran besos obscenos, asquerosos, se filtraba el rancio sabor de su aliento con el alcohol, sin embargo Rick no se detenía, porque hacerlo si no tenía una razón. Jaló su cabello, y lo hizo hincarse frente a él, podía ver la sonrisa del sujeto, era una sonrisa horrible, carente de una pisca de amabilidad hacia Sánchez.

-Abre la boca –y Rick lo hizo. Era duro, desagradable, el sabor amargo se impregnaba en su lengua, el tipo sostenía la cabeza de Rick hasta casi ahogarlo, hasta que las lágrimas en un acto reflejo se escaparon de sus ojos, lo bueno es que todos esos tipos terminan pronto.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de semen pastoso del sujeto, la mirada de Rick estaba completamente vacía, ahí en medio de ese baño se pudo dar cuenta de que había llegado al fondo del abismo. Intento limpiarse la cara, pero el hombre lo detuvo.

–Las putitas así deben de quedarse –le dijo mientras sostenía la mano de Rick, después simplemente le dejo unos cuantos dólares.

Rick se quedó de rodillas, en medio de ese lugar de porquería, no hizo otra cosa, simplemente dejo que sus pensamientos siguieran a la deriva. Se levantó cuando alguien entro al baño, recogió lo billetes y salió del lugar. Tenía al menos dos días que no comía, así que no fue necesario demasiado licor para que sus piernas fallaran, estaba recargado en la esquina de un callejón cuando alguien comenzó a gritarle.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? Nada menos que un asqueroso marica –volteo a verlos, eran alrededor de cuatro sujetos.

-No veo ningún espejo –contestó Rick con burla.

-¡No te hagas el listo putito de mierda! –decía el más grande de los sujetos mientras caminaban hacia Rick.

-Me llaman marica y ustedes son cuatro, ese son duda los vuelve mucho más mierdas. Además a tu amigo de allá atrás no le molesto cuando estuvimos en el baño –decía señalando al tipo que reconoció del baño del bar.

-¡Cállate Maricón! –gritó una vez más el tipo que al parecer era su líder.

Sabía cómo defenderse, pero el número jugaba en su contra al igual que su estado físico. Realmente no supo cuando perdió el sentido, pero lo habían golpeado hasta hartase, habían hecho otras cosas con él, después de todo no dejan de ser unos cerdos asquerosos, lo dejaron ahí tirado como la basura que era.

Ese era el Rick del aquí y del ahora, quien después de recobrar el sentido recordaba a su esposa e hija. El que había renunciado a buscar al Rick viajero, ese día mientras miraba desde lejos como su casa se consumía en llamas, lo entendió, ¿qué sentido tenía buscarlo? Podía pasar toda su vida haciéndolo y tal vez no lo encontraría, y en el caso que lo encontrara qué haría. Matarlo parecía la solución más obvia, pero después qué. Nunca las recuperaría, las encontraría mil, millones de veces y jamás serían ellas. El mismo nunca volvería a ser ese sujeto, jamás podría regresar, sin embargo tampoco tenía sentido seguir avanzando. Continuaba mirando las estrellas, mientras unas una cuantas gotas de lluvia comenzaban a mojar su rostro, su brillo frio y distante se reflejaba en los ojos vacíos de Rick, las miraba con la esperanza de que cuando estas se apagaran con el amanecer él también lo hiciera. Que por fin el abismo lo hubiera consumido en su totalidad, sus ojos volvían a cerrarse, cada vez más pesados, llenándolo de una extraña oscuridad.

-¿Hey amigo? –decía una voz que sonaba a lo lejos. -¿Hey amigo estas bien?

Abrió súbitamente los ojos, únicamente encontró una silueta borrosa, por la lluvia que se mezclaba con su lágrimas.

-No –dijo primero con una voz que no se percibía. –No, no, no. ¡No! –fue aumentando hasta que se volvió un grito. El otro hombre se puso en cuclillas frente a Rick, este volvió a mirarlo, seguía siendo únicamente una silueta, pero Sánchez lo jaló hacia él. Comenzó a llorar en su pecho, mierda hacia tanto tiempo que no estaba bien, que su vida era una completa porquería, estaba en el fondo. Esperaba que el sujeto lo botara, lo dejara consumirse en su agonía en aquel sucio y viejo callejón, pero en contra de toda lógica sucedió algo que Rick no comprendería hasta mucho tiempo después. Este lo abrazo, lo dejo llorar en su pecho todo el tiempo que fue necesario. Sus lágrimas cesaron junto con la lluvia mientras, los primeros rayos de soy aparecían en el horizonte.

El otro hombre le ayudo a ponerse de pie, mientras hacía esto Rick pudo ver su rostro, era castaño, más o menos de su edad, con un horrible corte de cabello y una sonrisa que parecía melancólica, y sobre todo era un jodido extraño.

-Ven –dijo mientras le daba su mano. En un segundo llevaba cargando a Rick en la espalda, su cuerpo era cálido pese a la ropa mojada, recargo su cabeza contra la nuca del sujeto, olía a cedros y tabaco, olía extrañamente bien.

Sus ojos pesaban, le era difícil mantenerlos abiertos, el sueño lo vencía. Sus brazos por fin cedieron y cayeron libres, una vez más escuchó la voz de Beth.

-¿Papi dónde están las estrellas? –le preguntaba mientras los dos miraban el cielo.

-Es un gigantesco abismo, frio, sin luz o aire –le contestó Rick.

-¿Entonces porque brillan las estrellas? –volvía a preguntar Beth.

-Por son enormes bolas de gas quemándose a la distancia –le respondía de manera sencilla a su pequeña hija.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que un abismo también puede tener un poco de luz –decía abrazando a su padre.

-Supongo que si –dijo Rick besando la frente de Beth.

Eso fue lo que pensó antes de que su conciencia desapareciera por completo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Un abismo puede tener un poco de luz –y se quedó dormido.

 **FIN**

 **Notas de la autora.**

Esta es la primera vez que escribo para otro Fandom, pero eso no quiere decir que deje el de GF, sólo que también me gusta R&M, esto lo escribí obviamente después de ver el primer capítulo. Si bien Rick dijo que todo lo que vimos no fue más que inventado, me gusta pensar que es más realidad de la que podemos imaginar, porque es casi obvio que Morty no es su Morty Original, porque está obsesionado con él espero que lo descubramos pronto, ya que Rick Sánchez al igual que su amigo Stanley no es lo que parece.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿A quién desean ver? En lo personal espero ver una vez más a Evil Morty.

En temas OFFTOPIC les comparto que iré a la CONQUE, que se llevará a cabo en Querétaro (México), donde espero ver al grandioso Stan Lee y comprar muchas porquerías. Bueno eso es todo.

 _ **GRACIAS POR LEER Y ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS.**_


End file.
